Forsvarets Etterretningstjeneste
Forsvarets Etterretningstjeneste (FvEj) (Armed Forces Intelligence Service) is Kalmar Union’s foreign intelligence service and military intelligence service. (FvEj) collects, analyse, and disseminate information concerning conditions abroad which are of importance to Union’s security, and to the security of Kalmar Union military units deployed on international missions. Intelligence activities include collection of information of political, financial, scientific, and military interest. It also includes international terrorism, extremists, international arms trafficking, and the proliferation of weapons of mass destruction. (FvEj) collects information via “closed” and open sources. “Closed” sources include electronic intelligence (SIGINT), human intelligence (HUMINT), and bilateral co-operation with a wide range of other intelligence services. Open sources include newspapers, journals, TV, and the Internet. Moreover, (FvEj) directs and control the military security, both for installations and units in Kalmar Union and for units, ships and aircraft deployed on international missions abroad. Tasks The primary tasks assigned to the FvEj are conferred by statute in Section 3 of the Intelligence Service Act, which states that the service shall procure, process and analyze information regarding Kalmar Union interests viewed in relation to foreign states, organizations or private individuals, and in this context prepares threat analyzes and intelligence assessments to the extent that this may help to safeguard important national interests, including *design of Union foreign, defence, and security policy, *contingency planning and correct handling of episodes and crises, *long-term planning and structural development of the Union Defence Establishment, *efficiency of the operational departments of the Union Defence Establishment, *support for defence alliances in which Kalmar Union participates, *Kalmar Union forces that participate in international operations, *procurement of information concerning foreign nations, *procurement of information concerning foreign companies or individuals, *procurement of information concerning international terrorism, *procurement of information concerning supranational environmental problems and *procurement of information concerning different forms of proliferation of weapons of mass destruction and equipment and materials needed to produce such weapons. The tasks regarding the military security are the protective security service and the operative security of the Armed Forces, including responsibilities related to the Armed Forces’ security intelligence. The (FvEj) shall, on behalf of the Chief of Defence, counteract security threats associated with espionage, sabotage, and terrorist acts that may affect military activities and/or national security. Organization At the hihg level, the Service is subject to the Forvarsdepartementet, and works directly under the authority of this. Minister of Defence shall issue regulations for the service company and perform on behalf of the government overall control of the service. (FvEj) keep the defense minister informed of the service activities, including cooperation with foreign partners. From the Parliamentary side, the political control of FvEj, is supplemented by a special committee established by the Act of Security. It is composed of five members of parliament appointed by the five largest parties in parliament. Committee must by law be informed of the contents of the guidelines that are applied to AFIS's operations. Committee also advised on major event on security issues or on foreign policy issues that are important for the intelligence services. The Act stipulates that in the orientation of the Committee should take into account the specific conditions that apply to intelligence activities. Members sworn to secrecy about what they learn in the committee. At the operational level, FvEj is headed by a Director General and an Operative Chief. The Service is structured in 7 directorates and three secretariates. Security policy secretariate Under the direct command of the Director General, the Security policy secretariate is in charge for: *Internal and external communications including press contacts. *Political and legal advice. *Policy, strategic and cross cutting tasks. Coordination secretariate Under the direct command of the Director General, the coordination secretariate is in charge for tasks relative to coordinate AFIS actions with other national and international intelligence and security agencies. Administration secretariate The Administration secretariate is in charge for internal management and administration tasks within the finance and personnel, as well as construction and services sector. 1st Directorate The 1st Directorate, also known as Tech Directorate is organized into six departments and a management secretariat. The first directorate is responsible for the definition and management of all technical means available to the Service. In this directorate are grouped all types of technical resources from electronic data collection systems to the technical elements available to field agents. Also belong to the 1st Directorate AFIS chemical and biological research labs. *'Department A' implements electronic collection - Signals Intelligence (SIGINT) and cryptology. *'Department B' processes the data acquired so that they can be used in Operations and Analysis sector. This department is also responsible for open source - OPEN SOURCE INTELLIGENCE (OSINT). *'Department C' plans, designs and acquires service technologies - including ICT. *'Department D' responsible for the operation of the service technology. *'Department E' in charge for the research an development of technical means for field agents. *'Department F' responsible for the operation of AFIS chemical and biological research labs. 2nd Directorate The 2nd Directorate, also known as Operative Analysis Directorate is organized into three analytical sections that together perform processing and dissemination of information about situations abroad of importance to Kalmar Union's security, including for Union entities abroad. The board provides strategic analysis taking into account political, economical, militar and strategic elements abroad, focusing on: *The situation and the threat - including the threat of terrorism - in countries and regions with interests for Kalmar Union. *Crisis areas of importance to Union's security including possible future areas of operation. *Terrorist networks abroad that threaten Western targets and allies and interests abroad. *Terrorist networks abroad that threatens Kalmar Union, and the terrorist threat to defenses in Kalmar Union (in collaboration with other intelligence services). *The strategic development. 3rd Directorate The 3rd Directorate, also known as Ecomomic Directorate, is responsible for obtaining and analyzing all the information on economic and business affairs. It is divided into two departments: *'Department G' is responsible for obtaining economic and business information from both open and closed sources. *'Department H' is responsible for counterintelligence work advising local firms in Kalmar Union and abroad.. 4th Directorate The 4th Directorate primary responsibility is the protective security service and operative security of the Armed Forces, including responsibilities related to the Armed Forces’ security intelligence. The FvEj 4th Directorate''' shall, on behalf of the Chief of Defence, counteract security threats associated with espionage, sabotage, and terrorist acts that may affect military activities and/or national security. 5th Directorate The 5th Directorate of the FvEj is the one responsible for providing bodyguard services to the principal Kalmar Union leaders and authorities (and families) and major Kalmar Union government facilities. The King, the Royal Family and the Royal Residences are not under the protection of the 5th Directorate but the Hans Majestet Kongens Garde. 6th Directorate The 6th Directorate also known as The Sixth is the Directorate insde FvEj responsible for foreign operations and intelligence collection activities by the training and management of the covert agents, intelligence collection management, and the collection of political, scientific and technical intelligence. Structure Current structure of The Sixth has seven Departments and 3 secretariats. Departments: *'Department I' – Foreign Political Intelligence: Included 11 sections, each responsible for different countries of the world. *'Department J' – Illegal Intelligence: Included thirteen departments responsible for preparing and planting "illegal agents" abroad, conducting terror operations and sabotage in foreign countries, economical espionage, biological espionage, recruitment of foreign citizens and other duties. *'Department K' – Operations: It is responsible for planning and performing clandestine operations. It also fulfills other security-related operations. Within the Department K is the Seksjon E-14, a highly classified section within the Intelligence Service, focusing on covert missions abroad. *'Department L' – External Counter-Intelligence: This Directorate "carries out infiltration of foreign intelligence and security services and exercises surveillance over Union citizens abroad." Secretariats: *Personnel *Analysis *Science & Technology *Operational Logistics & Support. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Government agencies in Kalmar Union Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union